I'd lie
by Princess Boo The Fighter
Summary: a songfic kind of... I'd lie by Taylor swift. I loved that song. Hope and oc. Not very happy with it. Just sopossed to cure writer's block. Please read & reviwe


**Okay, so I'm Supposed to be doing homework... But I don't want to. So I'm making a story.**

**and this is going to help with my writier's block Yahoo! **

**Declaimer: I don't own ffXIII, or the song, but I do own my oc.**

**Enjoy.,**

**and when It says "He has his mother's eye" I changed it because hope dose have his mom's eye's, not his dad.**

* * *

><p>"And I could tell you, his favorite color's Green. He love's to argue, born on the 17th. His sister's beautiful, he has is mother's eye's. And if you asked me if I loved him.. I'd Lie."<p>

Nevda say the last part of that part as she hit the last note on her guitar

Nevda had short Carmel colored hair, and milky brown eye's.

She was wearing white shirts, and a pink shirt.

"Huh... I wonder if I should change that." She said.

"Nevda, I'm Home!" Yelled a voice.

Nevda's head shot up from her song book, and she smiled.

"Coming dad!" She yelled.

Nevda put her guitar where she was sitting on her bed and ran downstairs.

Her house wasn't much, cream walls, a few picture's here and there.

When she got all the way downstairs her father was putting up his coat.

Her dad had dark brown hair, and blue eye's.

"hey Nevda, what were you doing?" He asked.

Nevda just shurgged.

"Nothing much, writing a song, and playing the guitar."

Her dad smiled.

"Can I read or hear this song?" He asked looking at his paper work.

Nevda's eye's widen.

She was very shy about her music, she only told her best friend, Hope. And he only heard one song a year.

"No, sorry." She said grabbing some milk and pouring it into a glass.

"It's fine." Was all he could say before the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." She said. She had a pretty good idea on who it is.

When she opened the door, her guess was right.

"Hey Hope." She said.

Hope had silver hair, and blueish grey eye's. He was wearing his school uniform.

_Guess he never changed._ She thought.

"Hey Nevda, You coming?" He asked.

_Crap, I forgot I had to babysit with him, I'll have to tell the hot guy that I can't baby... Oh oop's. _

She thought.

Yes it's true, She has a crush on her best friend. Classic right?

"Yeah, let me go grab my bag and we can go." She said. Hope nodded and waited for her to come down.

Nevda got her bag, and got her guitar, Then her song book.

The kids loved it when she sang, so she always brought it.

She ran down stair's and told her father good-bye, and left.

When they were walking to his house, she thought he kept staring at her. When she turned to face him, he was.

"What's wrong, is something on my face?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

He blushed and shock his head. "N-no. Nothing's wrong trust me." he said looking at the grown.

She knew he was lying about something. "Right..."

When they got to his house, His brother and sister came running in.

"Nevda! Hope!" Said a 5 year old boy and girl

"Kairi, Riku, how are you guys?" Nevda asked.

Kairi has fire red hair and a whore and purple dress

Where Riku had a blue and yellow vest.

"Were good, how about you?"

Nevda smiled and looked down at them.

Riku looked like Hope, and Kairi was adopted.

"I'm good, and don't worry, I want be here for long, just for an little while." She said putting her guitar, and bag away.

"Aw, but we _All_ want you to stay, inclueding Hope, he always talks about y-" "Okay, go up and get the picture you drew her." Said Hope making them go upstairs."

Nevda laughed. "What was that about?" She asked.

Hope blushed and looked down. "Um... Nothing. You hungry?" He asked.

Nevda nodded. "Sure..."

When Riku and Kairi ran down stair's, Kairi was crying.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Asked Hope looking down at her.

"We can't find our picture." Said Kairi looking up at Nevda.

Nevda smiled. "It's okay, is there anything that would make you feel better?" She asked, trying to cheer them up

"Can you sing us your new song if you have one?" asked Riku.

Nevda smiled and grabbed her guitar and sat down on a chair.

"Sure, If that's okay with hope."

Hope nodded as he was trying to put a pizza in.

She started playing her guitar. Then she started singing.

_"I don't the that passenger seat, has ever looked so good to me._

_He tell's me about his night. _

_I and can count the color's in his eye's._

_He'll never fall in love he swear's as he run's his finger though his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong. _

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

He_ tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs"_

Kairi and riku were humming and Hope and his mom were listening. _Wait... when did's Hope's mom come? _She thought.

_"And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the Seventeenth,_

_His sister's beautiful_

_he has his mother's eye's _

_And if you ask me if I love him.._

_I'd lie."_

Then Hope's mom Found something out.

_He sees everything in black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the Seventeenth,_

_His sister's beautiful_

_he has his mother's eye's _

_And if you ask me if I love him.._

_I'd lie."_

Nevda liked Hope, and Hope liked her back. She smiled knowing that it might take awhile.

_"He stands there, then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar_

I think he can see through everything but my heart

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My god he's beautiful. _

_So I put on my make-up, and pray for a Miracle_

_and I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_he loves to argue_

_oh, an it kills me_

_his sister's beautiful_

_he has his mother's eye's_

_and if you asked me if I loved him_

_and if you asked me if I loved him._

_I'd lie._

Then her phone rang.

She took a deep breath and got it.

"Hello?" She asked.

Hope looked at his brother and sister

They smiled at him.

"Okay. bye." After that she huge up.

"Hey, I have to go home." She said. It was dark out side and her dad wanted her home so he could leave.

Hope's mom nodded.

"I'll have hope walk you, it's dark out-side and I don't want you getting kid-naped." She said with a smiled.

Nevda grabed her bag and smiled. "It's okay, I don't think anyone would want to kidnap me." She said.

She opened the door and turned around. "Bye guys, Have a nice night." She said and she ran off.

Nora look at her son. "Go with her, you know what happen when she was 10, and. Ask her who that song was about." Hope nodded and ran after her.

"Nevda!" He yelled.

She turned around and smiled.

"So you did want to walk me home?" She asked sarcasticly.

He rolled his eye's and smiled.

"Yup! hey, who was that song about?" When he asked that Nevda blushed and looked down.

"Just some on `I thought I had a chance with, but I geuss not." She said looking down.

Hope's eye's soften as he looked at her.

so he wasn't the one the song was about. but Still... who wouldn't want to be with her.

"What did he look like?" He asked.

Nevda looked at him and smiled.

"Blue/green eye's, He always wear's his favorite scarf, has pail skin."

That kind of look like hope. "Anything else?" He asked.

she nodded and looked down again. "And he has silver hair."

It was then Hope knew something. He was the _Only_ person who had silver hair beside's his mom.

"did his name start with a h?" He asked. She nodded.

"Was it-" Before he could say it, they were at her door step.

"Um... Thanks for walking me home." she said.

"Um. Yeah..." Then he felt something soft on his lips.

Then he looked down.

It.

was.

Nevda.

Nevda was kissing him.

She broke away and looked down.

"Dose that anwser your question?" She asked.

"Yeah."


End file.
